Anti-Will
Anti-Will, better known as Striker, is Will the Echidna's Moebian counterpart. Striker Striker is the son of the Anti-Knuckles and an unknown female echidna. After Scourge killed the Anti-Knuckles, he took Striker as his right hand man and adopted son, telling him that Knuckles and Anti-Knuckles killed his parents, bringing him up with a desire of revenge against Knuckles and his family. History: The Books Book Three: The Sickness Striker appears at Scourge's side in the first invasion, wearing full armor to make sure nobody recognizes him and personally goes and fights five others, Daniel the Hedgehog, Stave the Hedgehog, Kyle the Fox, Shade the Hedgehog and his counterpart, Will. During the fight, Daniel is killed and Stave and Shade overpowered and knocked out, allowing him to take the Chaos Emerald they were guarding. Will and Kyle chase him to get the Emerald back, but Striker brutally killed Kyle and left, triggering Will's darkness and making him use his Sharingan Eye ability. He then goes back to the rendezvous point where he meets up with Scourge for the theft final gem of power on Mobius: the Master Emerald. Upon arrival at the Master Emerald room in Knuckles' house, they discover a single guard, Will. Will had his Sharingan Eye activated, allowing him to see thirty seconds into the future, allowing him to beat both Super Scourge and Striker, making Scourge run as he was low on power, giving Striker a chance to fight Will. Striker then removes his helmet, revealing his head and one eye, the other one hidden by an eyepatch. He then took the eyepatch off to reveal an eye permanently a Sharingan Eye, then powered up the other one. The fight was even up until Will powered down his eyes and went Shattered,his first Dark form. Striker was outgunned, but fought on until he was dragged out by Scourge. During the council on what to do about Scourge, Striker appeared, grabbed Maddy and left. Will followed him with Sonic, Shadow and Silver, then personally dueled Striker in his Blazing form, beating him, then telling him all the evil Scourge had done, before leaving to fight Chaos Scourge. Striker was left alone, and he realized Scourge had led him into being evil, and he went off to find his own place in the world. Book Six: Sealed Striker and his band of allies arrived to face a Rageik-empowered Legendary Super Saiyan Scourge. He then joined his forces with the group Will brought, fighing Scourge and losing. Even the powers of Will's TrueChaos form wasn't enough. Striker then ascended to his ShatteredChaos form, even in power to Will. Even then, Rageik would just manipulate the negative Chaos Energy in both Striker and Scourge, increasing Scourge's power to greater than anyone ever imagined. Striker and Will realized that only one thing could help: fusion. Will and Striker both went through the Dragon Dance, a special fusion technique. At the end of it, the two of them fused and Ultima: Echidna Form was created. The result was greater than anyone could have anticipated, with Scourge and Rageik separated, and then Will sealed Rageik inside himself, due to the Chaos Inhibitor Gates in his body blocking Rageik's abilities. Striker and Will spoke about the past, and they came to a shared belief that they weren't as different as they originally thought, which led to Striker calling Will his 'brother'. Games Sonic boomhog: Extreme Formation Striker is an unlockable costume for Will. Sonic boomhog: FIGHT!!! Striker is a character in here with his Hyper Rail Cannon ability. Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Clash *Attack Power - 9 *Attack Speed - 5 *Durability - 8 *Ground Speed - 5 Special Attacks Up:Bolt Kick: Striker coats his feet in electricity, then launches himself into the nearest foe. Hold to charge to Maximum Power (a weakened Torrent Kick) Right:Rail Cannon: Striker charges up the Rail Cannon pulse, then unleashes it. Hold Right to charge to Maximum Power (a half-power Hyper Rail Cannon pulse) Left: Chidori: Striker forms electricity in his palm, then races forward, hurting the first opponent he reaches. Hold Left to charge to Maximum Power (a half power Lightning Blade) Down:Volt Cannon: Striker forms a ball of electricity, then launches it. The longer it is held, the larger the ball will be. Ultimate:Rage Shield: Striker creates a form-fitting shield around himself that lasts for 15 seconds. Costumes Standard Pirate Electrical (Will's flaming costume with lightning bolts instead of fire) Itachi (based on Sauske's older brother. It's done to allow me to use Striker's Masenko Sharingan) Sayings and Taunts Beginning Sayings Bring it! Lightning never strikes twice...unlike me! Ending Sayings Is it me or my techniques that stunned you? Taunts I don't need to see to own you! I could break you with my pinkey! Rivals and Rivals Beginning Quotes Will: Hello bro. Jacob: I am going to crush you! Rival End Sayings Will: Well fought, bro Jacob: That was easy! Striker can appear in any game as long as his creator, FF212 is consulted first. Appearance Striker looks nearly identical to Will, with a few differences. He wears a t-shirt, unlike Will who wears a black denim jacket. He also has a an eyepatch over one of his eyes, covering an eye that is permanently a Sharingan Eye. Abilities and Powers Striker has a lot of Will's Chaos abilitys, up to a point. While Will has a large fire manipulation base, and later can use practically any move he'd seen with his Sharingan, Striker has an affinity with electricity and blasts, with techniques like Rail Cannon, Thunderbolt, Bolt Storm, Lightning Blade (Also used by Will), Chidori (Also used by Will) and Volt Cannon. He has the same physical combat style and training as Will, except using techniques like ThunderPunch, Bolt Kick, ThunderPounder and the Raging Demon. He also possesses the Sharingan Eye, but lacks the Inhibitor Gates to the extreme power Will has. Forms and Fusions Static Striker HyperConductive Striker UltraConductive Striker Anarchy Striker Super Striker Hyper Striker Flaming Striker Frost Striker Shattered Striker Hydro Striker TrueChaos TrueChaos is the form Striker reaches when he has absorbed the positive energy of five others. With this form, he can bring others up to this power level or to their highest form. It wears off after around 20 minutes. ShatteredChaos ShatteredChaos is Striker's preferred Ascended form, using the negative energy instead of positive energy, allowing Will and Striker to both ascend off the same five peoples energy. Ultima: Echidna Form Ultima: Echidna Form is the fusion between TrueChaos Will and ShatteredChaos Striker. With this fusion, they can take down people with extremely high power. DemonChaos DemonChaos is the fusion of multiple ShatteredChaos forms, only requiring Striker to be possible. The appearance of the fusion changes depending on who the others are. This form, while one of the most powerful out there, only lasts for 20 minutes unless being powered up by an external source. Friends, Foes and Family Feel free to add to these lists Friends Shady the Hedgehog (Girlfriend) Ranga(Anti-Jacob) (Friend) Anti-Shadow Anti-Silver Anti-Rouge Biotic the Hedgehog (Anti-Toxic) Flare the Hedgehog (Anti-Frost) Cloud the Hedgehog (Anti-Bolt) Venom the Hedgehog (Anti-Poison) Eclipse the Hedgehog (Anti-Solar) Rivals Will the Echidna Jacob (He doesn't view Jacob as a threat due to his friendship with Ranga, the anti-Jacob, until the Heartless Saga) Knuckles the Echidna Enemies Scourge the Hedgehog (Adoptive father) Rageik Tonic Larry Mac Larradonic Miles Prower Alicia Acorn Family Anti-Knuckles (Father) Unknown Echinda (Mother) Scourge the Hedgehog (Adoptive Father) Will the Echidna (Counterpart and 'brother') Category:Echidnas Category:Villains turned Hero Category:Anti-Heros Category:Males Category:Moebians Category:Counterparts/Evil Twins